


Please don't go

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has to leave for her first business trip after getting back together with Oliver, and he cannot deal with watching her go again.</p><p>jhutchlover22: Okay. Prompt: post 4x15. Oliver doesn’t allow Felicity to walk out on him. Smutty/fluffy. Wherever your mind takes you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhutchlover22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhutchlover22/gifts).



“That was nice,” Felicity stated with a low sigh.

She was still quite out of breath from the little morning fitness Oliver had seduced her into when he had come back home from his usual morning run and started undressing himself in front of her eyes. His body had been glistening with sweat. And when he had leaned down to kiss her, she had just needed more. She had needed all of him. And, if Oliver’s smile had been any indication, it had been exactly the reaction he had hoped to get from her for undressing himself right in front of her eyes.

She watched Oliver lifting his face from her neck where his lips had been busy sucking her pulse point. He propped himself up onto his elbows, his chest hovering over hers while his hips were still resting against hers. She could feel him between her sensitive lips and had to take deep, even breaths to keep herself from going at it right again.

“Just nice?” Oliver asked, his free hand stroking up and down the outside of her thigh. “Maybe I should-“

“Nope!” Felicity replied hastily, putting her hand to his chest and pushing him off of her. “As amazing as sex with you is and as much as I want to have sex with you again now, I don’t have time for that.”

Hastily Felicity leaned over him, intending to press only a short kiss to his lips, but as soon as her lips made contact with Oliver’s, he turned them around, pushing her back into the mattress and settling over her. She only chuckled, knowing this game too well by now. Whenever they were in bed and she was about to leave, Oliver would try to give his best to seduce her to stay with him for some more time. Sometimes she let it happen.

“Stay,” Oliver whispered, moving his hands down her ribcage and over her hips and thighs to her knees, so he could wrap her legs around his hips, effectively caging her lower half against his and opening her up to him at the same time. Right before his lips returned to his favorite spot on her neck, he whispered once more, “Please stay.”

Felicity closed her eyes with a mixture of a sigh and a moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him in place. Her hips were already moving, trapping his cock between her thighs and rubbing it between her still wet folds. It would be so easy to get lost in the moment and just give in to Oliver’s seduction.

“I can’t,” Felicity whispered with an audible groan. “I have to take a shower and get ready for my trip to Gotham City. You know that this is a big deal for the company, and I can’t ruin that for some sex with my fiancé, no matter how amazing that sex would be.”

“You’re taking your job too serious,” Oliver murmured against her neck, still moving his hips against hers, so his cock was moving through her folds perfectly, the tip bumping against her clit. And with every stroke he grew harder. “The fun thing about being the boss is that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You can decide that maybe Curtis should go to Gotham City, so you can stay here and have sex with your fiancé all day.”

“I don’t think Bruce Wayne will agree to a joint project of our companies if I can’t even make it to a long appointed meeting just because I want to have sex with my fiancé instead,” Felicity said with a chuckle, but it ended in a moan when Oliver’s cock bumped against her clit once more. She put her hands to his shoulders and pushed him off of her once more, only chuckling at the confused expression on his face. “Sorry, but I need to still take a shower and get the last things done before I will be picked up to go to the airport. So no second round today.”

“I could join you in the shower,” Oliver offered.

But Felicity shook her head. She kissed his cheek shortly before she got out of bed in all her naked glory and headed to the bathroom en suite. With the door handle already in her hand she gazed back over her shoulder and said, “No time for that today. But as soon as I am back, we will make good for that. I promise.”

She winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door between them, missing the sad and slightly panicked expression on Oliver’s face.

 

 

“Hmm. What is that delicious smell here?”

Oliver turned around at the stove and put on a happy face when he saw Felicity stepping into the kitchen. She was scenting the air that smelled of the breakfast he had started preparing while she had been taking the urgently needed shower.

“Chili cheese omelet,” Oliver answered, putting the omelet on a plate. He grabbed the fork from the kitchen counter and approached Felicity with both, plate and fork, in his hands. “It’s a new recipe. You will love it.”

“Oh, I fear I don’t have the time for breakfast. The driver should be here any second and-“ Felicity started, but when she saw the disappointed expression in Oliver’s face, she stopped herself midsentence and bit down on her bottom lip. “Well, there is time to at least try.”

“You don’t have to,” Oliver said hastily when she took the fork from him, but Felicity ignored him.

She separated a small part of the omelet from the rest of it with the side of her fork and then pushed the food into her mouth. She closed her eyes with a hum, enjoying the new taste on her tongue. She had learned quite early after they had left Starling City the year before that Oliver was a great cook, and still sometimes it surprised her how great at cooking he really was.

“This is the most delicious breakfast I’ve ever had,” she said when she opened her eyes and couldn’t keep herself from smiling when she saw the proud smile spreading on his lips.

He leaned down to kiss her lips shortly, but once their lips had made contact, they stayed locked. Oliver made no attempt of pulling away and neither did Felicity. Only when the doorbell rang, did she lean back and turn her head, looking at the closed door like she could magically open it.

“When I get back home next week, I have to insist on you cooking me these omelets every day,” Felicity explained.

She straightened up on her tiptoes and pressed another short kiss to his lips, putting the fork to the plate in his hand, before she turned around and went to open the door. Oliver watched her walking away from him, took in a deep breath and swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He put the plate and fork to the kitchen counter and followed Felicity to the door where the driver was already lifting her suitcase from the floor.

“Can you get that to the car?” she asked the young man with a polite smile. “I need a second.”

“Of course, Ms. Smoak,” the driver answered. “I will wait downstairs for you.”

“Thank you.”

She waited until the driver had reached the stairs before she turned around to Oliver, wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin to his chest, looking up at him.

“I have to leave now,” she whispered.

Oliver gathered all of his bravery. With a smile he tightened his arms around her and kissed the tip of her nose, smiling slightly at how she scrunched up her nose.

“I know you have to,” he replied. “I still don’t like it, though.”

“Hey, without me being here to distract you all the time you can try all the recipes you didn’t get around to try since we moved back to Star City,” Felicity said with a chuckle. “Or you could visit the Hoffmans and do a cooking party with Laura.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said half-heartedly.

“It’s just a few days,” Felicity tried cheering him up. “I’ll be back before you get the chance to miss me.”

“I miss you already.”

“You’re cute.”

That being said, Felicity straightened up onto her tiptoes, tightened her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his. Oliver moved impossibly close, so their bodies were completely pressed against each others. His arms tightened around her, pulling her into his embrace as much as possible. He traced the seam between her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth up to him, sighing into his when he moved his tongue above hers. The kiss was a gentle one though it didn’t lack the slight desperation of the moment. Separating had never been easy for the two of them. Even when there was only a short span of time keeping them apart, neither of them particularly liked it.

When their lips parted, Felicity intended to move away, but Oliver kept her held against him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing his nose to her skin and breathing her in. Felicity could feel his lips moving against her skin, first kissing her pulse point and then probably whispering something against it, but it was too quiet for Felicity to understand. And just when she was about to ask what he had said, he whispered loud enough for her to hear, “Please be careful and come back safe.”

Felicity chuckled. “Oliver, I am going on a business trip to Gotham City and not to war.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Oliver said, pulling away from her and taking several steps back. “Have fun. Bye.”

He was already turning around, intending to get into the kitchen and get rid of the breakfast he had cooked that wouldn’t be eaten. As long as Felicity wasn’t home, he knew he wouldn’t get down a bite. But as soon as he had turned around and taken the first step away from her, he felt her fingers around his wrist. Taking in another deep breath, he turned around to her and put on a brave face.

“Hey, what’s going on with you?” she asked with obvious worry in her face.

“Nothing,” he claimed, still smiling though he didn’t feel like it at all. His stomach cramped, his heart ached and every intake of breath felt like multiple needles were maltreating his lungs. “Everything’s alright. You have to go now. You shouldn’t miss your flight and-“

“Oliver?”

Oliver swallowed hard at the sound of his name coming from his lips. He felt tears springing into his eyes. He tried swallowing them back, but it didn’t work. He lowered his gaze, not daring to look at her.

“You… you have to go,” he only repeated.

But Felicity didn’t go. Her right hand stayed locked around his wrist for a short second before her fingers entangled with his, and she took a step forward, lifting his chin with her free hand to make him look at her. Her eyes were full of understanding though she had no idea what was going on, and it made Oliver’s heart ache even more. One of the tears escaped his eyes, running down his cheek. He lifted his hand to wipe it away, but Felicity’s fingers were already there, wiping the tear away for him.

“Oliver.”

He swallowed, turning his gaze to the ceiling and breathing out with half of a sigh and half of a chuckle.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Felicity replied. “There is no reason to be sorry. Just tell me what’s going on with you please. I am just leaving for a business trip. I’ll be back in a few days, but if there is anything going on here, and you feel like you need me, I will stay here and-“

“I always need you here,” Oliver interrupted her in a whisper and looked back at her, his eyes still filled with tears. “I always need you here, but this is the first time you leave since we got back together and-“

“Oliver, I am not leaving you,” Felicity whispered, putting her hand to his left cheek and squeezing the one of his hands she still held in hers. “You know that right?”

“Yes.” His voice was barely audible when he answered, and it got even quieter when he added, “Still leaving you feels like it has felt when you walked out on me when you cancelled our engagement.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Oliver whispered back. “I deserved it. And I still deserve it now, so-“

“Hey,” Felicity interrupted him, and waited until he looked at her before she added, “I am not doing this to punish you. This is not punishment for you.”

Oliver nodded slightly. “I wasn’t implying… I mean… I know you are not doing this as punishment.”

“Does it feel like punishment for you?” Felicity asked. Oliver was about to answer, but she hastily warned, “Don’t lie to me.”

He lowered his gaze to the floor, wordlessly admitting that a lie had been on the tip of his tongue already. When they had come back together a few weeks ago, he had promised her to never lie to her again no matter what. He felt ashamed for trying to lie to her once more though he wasn’t sure whether the half-hearted attempt would have counted as a real lie.

“I… I know this is not punishment for me. You just have to work,” Oliver whispered, barely being able to hold her gaze. “Still it feels a little like punishment. I know it’s irrational, but… that’s how I feel.”

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered, now framing his face with both of her hands. He snuggled his cheeks into the palms of her hands and closed his eyes with a low sigh. He only opened them when Felicity asked, “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because it really isn’t your problem,” he explained. “You can’t take care of me twenty-four hours a day, especially when it is something stupid like that. I don’t want to withhold you from being great. You have an important meeting ahead of you, and I don’t want to stop you from changing the world to a much better place with your technologic knowledge and-“

“Curtis could do the meeting for me,” Felicity interrupted him.

Oliver smiled softly, but he shook his head, put his fingers around her wrists and pulled her hands away from his face. “You said it yourself before. Bruce won’t agree to the project if you don’t come to the meeting personally. So you go. I’m… I’m gonna be fine. I’ve been alone here before and-“

“Do you want to come with me?”

Oliver pressed his lips together and pulled them inside of his mouth shortly. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and ducked his head between his shoulders. He looked like a little schoolboy, feeling uncomfortable about something, and the impression was only emphasized when he answered with quiet voice, “I don’t want to… bug you or be clingy.”

“You’re not,” Felicity replied gently. “I would like you to join me. We haven’t been away together for something else than Arrow work since we left for five months last year. I know I still have to work in Gotham City, but there is a not so slight chance that I can take some time off that we could spend together.”

He hesitated a little. “And you really wouldn’t mind?”

Smiling, Felicity wrapped her arms back around his waist and put her chin back onto his chest like she had done earlier. She waited until he looked back at her before she explained, “I would love if you came with me. You’re not the only one who hasn’t been looking forward to not having you right beside me if only for a couple of days.”

With a relieved sigh Oliver wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head forward to press a lingering kiss to Felicity’s forehead. He whispered his gratitude against her skin, his breath ghosting over her face. They stayed like that for a short moment longer before Felicity loosened herself from the hug and pulled back.

“You should go upstairs and pack a few things,” she told him. “I’ll wait in the car and make sure the pilot knows we will be a little late.”

Oliver nodded, now a full smile on his lips. “Thank you for taking me with you.”

Felicity grinned. “Hey, I am your sugar mama. I think it says in my job description that I have to take you with me for my sexual pleasure alone.”

“Taking care of your sexual pleasure is definitely something I can do,” Oliver replied with a smirk. “I can also take care that Bruce keeps his hands to himself instead of-“

“Be nice, or you will have to stay in our hotel suite the entire time we are in Gotham City.”

“I’ll be nice,” Oliver promised hastily and lifted his hands with his open palms into her direction like he was proving his innocence. He took a step forward, put his hands to her cheeks and kissed her gently before he pulled back and said, “You’re the best. And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felicity replied, smiling at him softly. “And now go and pack your stuff, or we will never get away from here.”

When Felicity winked and turned around to leave this time, she again missed the expression on Oliver’s face. Only this time it was a completely happy and unburdened one.


End file.
